Episode 5188 (11th June 2019)
Summary Plot Stuart makes a video recording, informing the protesters that the protest is off. Ste makes a video, informing people that the protest is back on at 3pm. Jack is stressed looking after DJ and trying to get the other kids ready for school, completely forgetting about his breakfast date with Breda. When Breda notices that Jack has burnt the toast, she gives the kids blueberry muffins instead. She offers to take Oscar to school and they meet for lunch instead, which Jack is delighted with. Ste is pleased with the comments on the video. Jonny lets rip at Ste, who vows to fix things. George visits Ste and introduces himself. Juliet is annoyed by Ollie talking to Imran about Brooke. Juliet texts Brooke, pretending to be stressed about the exam. Mercedes snaps Liam, telling him that she doesn't need him as much as she doesn't need him. Liam tells her that he thinks at least one of those isn't true. Juliet pretends to freak out about "forgetting her calculator". She asks Brooke to wait outside for her and emotionally blackmails her into waiting. She secretly sneaks into the exam room. Ste hurries George upstairs when Diane knocks on the door. She bursts in and confronts Ste. She informs him that Tony called the police on him. Ste is furious and throws Diane out. Mercedes stresses about not being able to afford Bobby's school trip. Nana offers to help raise money at The Dog in the Pond whilst Breda tidies the house. Mercedes feels like everyone is criticising her, and Sylver comforts her. Brooke goes into the exam when Juliet doesn't turn up, but ends up going in late. Walter is horrified to see a large group of far-right protesters, shouting and holding flags and signs storm down the street, lead by George. He closes Price Slice and watches them through the window as they throw around the furniture The Hutch. Diane calls 999. Brooke panics when she realises that she's missed the exam. George pressures Ste into throwing a brick through the window of The Hutch. Tony rushes out, calling Ste's name. He is pushed back inside. Police vans show up. People start trying to run off, but some are arrested. Ste runs back to the chaos, but is arrested too. Breda and Jack finally share a meal together. Jack asks Breda to move in with him. She accepts, but isn't certain on the idea. Stuart blames Jonny for the mess Ste has caused. Stuart lets rip at Ste and Jonny has to stop Stuart hitting Ste. Stuart brings up Ste's sexuality. Ste promises to never do anything like this again, but Stuart tells him that they're not family as the trust has gone. He tells Ste that he's out, for good. Jonny refuses to speak to him. Mercedes tries to buy drugs from Liam. He gives her a number to call. Juliet feigns innocence when Brooke tells Ollie and Imran that Juliet told her to wait for her. Sally confronts Brooke, and tells her of the sign saying "Do Not Disturb", which she didn't know that she could have been allowed in. Sally tells Brooke that she can't let her retake the exam. Tony tells Walter that Ste is beyond help. Ste arrives to confront Tony. Diane asks Walter to take Hannah to buy some sweets. Ste tells Diane that Tony could get Ste fined £2,500 or sent to prison. Diane reveals that she called the police. Ste tries to go inside Price Slice to get Hannah off Walter, as Tony notices and throws the broom. He goes over to Ste and grabs him by the shirt. Ste tells Tony that he has ruined everything and Tony finally snaps. He begins shoving Ste and grabs him, asking what it will take to make him see sense. Ste tells Tony that the other protesters are not like them, and is offended when Tony says that Jonny and Stuart will be the end of him. When Ste says that Jonny and Stuart have done more for him than anyone else, Tony reminds him that he helped Ste through his addiction, bad relationships, when his mother died and when Amy (and Ste was accused of her murder) and Ryan were killed. Ste asks Tony if he is such a vile animal, then why is Tony trying to help him. Tony tells him that he's not going to help him anymore and throws him to the ground. Tony tells Ste that all of them are done with him, telling Ste that he can rot in hell. Ste is shocked. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *George - Lee West Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019